1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and an enable circuit for activating a test on a circuit in the display apparatus.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of flat panel displays progresses more and more rapidly as having gradually taken the place of traditional cathode ray tube displays. Current flat panel displays mainly include several types as follows: organic electro-luminescence device (OELD), plasma display panel (PDP), liquid crystal display (LCD), and field emission display (FED). No matter what it is the flat panel display listed above, the display array circuit thereof has to undergo a test during manufacturing to determine whether the manufactured flat panel display can function normally or not.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a test of the prior art on a flat panel display. The flat panel display comprises peripheral circuits 101, a display array 103, and test signal input terminals 105. The display array 103 comprises a plurality of electrode wirings. The peripheral circuits 101 are used to drive the electrode wirings. The test signal input terminals 105 are electrically connected to the display array 103 to input test signals to the electrode wirings to test the display array 103 of the flat panel display.
After the test on the flat panel display is finished, a cutoff procedure would be carried out to cut off the electrical connections between the test signal input terminals 105 and the display array 103 so as to avoid the influence of the test signal input terminals 105 on the normal operation of the flat panel display. However, this cutoff procedure would increase the time and cost required for the production of the flat panel display. Therefore, it is an objective in testing the flat panel display to decrease the time and cost brought by this cutoff procedure.